Patologia i trzy wykorzystane nastolatki
Zdzisław był pięćdziesięcioletnim mężczyzną, przedstawicielem typowej klasy robotniczej w Polsce. Płaca dość niska – dwa tysiące złotych miesięcznie a wydatki duże, ledwo koniec z końcem wiązał. Do tego był osobą mocno uzależnioną od alkoholu, który często wydawał się jedyną rzeczą trzymającą go przy życiu. Żył w Warszawie w starej i obskurnej kamienicy. Trzy miesiące temu w wypadku samochodowym zginęła jego żona, miała ona trójkę dzieci z pierwszego małżeństwa, pierwszy mąż uciekł za granicę po narobieniu sobie długów w kraju i od kilkunastu lat nie odzywał się ani do niej, ani do dzieci, nie wiadomo nawet czy jeszcze żyje. Po śmierci żony opieka nad jej dziećmi przypadła mu, nie był z tego powodu zbyt zadowolony, nie przepadał za dziećmi, sam swoich nigdy nie miał i nie chciał mieć, a te od żony traktował po macoszemu. Przysparzały mu tylko problemów jego zdaniem, szczególnie finansowych, gdy żyła żona, która także pracowała, domowy budżet był dwa razy większy, teraz było to tylko 2 tysiące za które musiał wyżyć on, trójka dzieci, musiało starczyć na rachunki oraz na alkohol bez którego Zdzisiu nie umiał już funkcjonować. Nie było łatwo. Trójka dzieci to były same dziewczyny. Prawdę mówiąc bardzo atrakcyjne dziewczyny, przeobrażające się powoli w piękne kobiety. Pierwsza miała długie kasztanowe włosy, 165 cm, 47kg, zgrabne nogi, szczupłą sylwetkę i niesamowicie kuszące kobiece kształty, zmysłowe wcięcie w talii, jędrne pośladki (jak to mówią, było za co chwycić) oraz delikatny biust rozmiaru B. Buzię miała jak malowaną, promieniujący uśmiech oraz śliczne rysy twarzy. Miała 16 lat i chodziła do liceum. Nazywała się Ewa. Druga córka to była rok starsza Dominika, proste, lśniące blond włosy, duże zielone oczy, 170 cm wzrostu, wysportowane ciało – trenowała siatkówkę. Ważyła 48kg a jej biust był w sam raz, nie za duży, nie za mały. Wyróżniała ją anielska cera, bardzo gładka i delikatna. Miała zgrabne i dość długie nogi. W jej twarzy było to coś, co sprawiało że można było na nią patrzeć godzinami. Ostatnia córka to osiemnastoletnia Sylwia, maturzystka. Dojrzała, piękna, z powodzeniem u facetów, odważna – tak można ją w skrócie opisać. Gdy matka jeszcze żyła, to ona głównie niańczyła młodsze siostry, gotowała, sprzątała itp. Miała brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy, szczupła, z małymi ale bardzo zgrabnymi piersiami, które często lubiła eksponować nosząc dekolty. Tyłek także miała niezwykle seksowny, wiedziała o tym zakładając często obcisłe spodnie czy miniówki podkreślające jego perfekcyjne kształty. Miała cudownie gładkie ciało za którym nie jeden wodził wzrokiem. Po prostu – kipiała seksem. I chyba opisana wyżej uroda to jedna z niewielu dobrych rzeczy, którymi obdarował je los, codzienność w jakiej przyszło im żyć, zwłaszcza po śmierci matki, nie była godna pozazdroszczenia. Wszystkie trzy mieszkały w jednym małym pokoju, o wymiarach trzy na cztery metry, piętrowo łóżko i miejsca wolnego tyle co wcale. Ojczym mieszkał w pokoju obok, takim jakby „salonie” gdzie wiecznie pił z kolegami lub bez nich i oglądał telewizję. Zdzisław nie dawał im pieniędzy na nic, bo sam ich nie miał, a to co miał – przepijał. Nieraz nie miały co włożyć do garnka w domu, więc musiały coś podjeść u którejś z koleżanek. Bały się oczyma, wiedziały że gdy wypił, bywał nieobliczalny, nieraz uderzył je w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, krzyczał po nich, poniewierał nimi a czasem nawet zdarzyło mu się wyrzucić którąś z dziewczyn z domu na noc. W lato nie było z tym problemu, było ciepło, mogły się przespać w lesie czy gdziekolwiek, ale gdy była zima, tak jak teraz, strasznie obawiały się podpaść w jakikolwiek sposób Zdzisiowi, bo wiedziały, że musiałyby nocować albo na dworcu albo po piwnicach, wstydziły się powiedzieć koleżankom jaką sytuację mają w domu, więc dość niechętnie korzystały z ich pomocy. Takie nocki kończyły się zazwyczaj dość poważnymi odmrożeniem różnych części ciała. Rygor w tym domu panował niesamowity, dziewczyny chodziły jak w szwajcarskim zegarku, co powiedział ojczym – było święte. Żadna nie próbowała z nim dyskutować ani się sprzeciwiać. Musiały sprzątać, gotować, robić zakupy, prać, prasować, czyli w sumie to samo, co przed śmiercią matki, tylko teraz nawet w weekendy ich nikt w tym nie odciążał. Zdzisław wracał z pracy zawsze o 16:15, tego dnia była kolej Sylwii na przygotowanie obiadu, pech chciał że gdy wychodziła ze szkoły była straszna zamieć śnieżna i jej autobus miał ponad godzinne opóźnienie. Spieszyła się jak mogła by obiad równo kwadrans po czwartej był podany na stole idealnie ciepły (gdy Zdzisiu stwierdził że był letni lub zimny, to zawsze dziewczynom mocno się obrywało). Już prawie zdążyła, ziemniaki i mięso były na talerzu, surówkę już mieszała gdy do mieszkania wszedł ojczym. Widać było że był zły, był po nieprzyjemnej rozmowie z szefem, który znowu wyczuł od niego alkohol i dał mu ultimatum, że jeśli jeszcze raz przyjdzie w takim stanie to go zwolni. Dodatkowo obciął mu część wypłaty za ostatni miesiąc. Trzasnął drzwiami, w zabłoconych butach wszedł do kuchni i zasiadł do posiłku. Sylwia tego dnia miała na sobie krótką, obcisłą, czarna spódniczkę i grube lecz prześwitujące rajstopy, do tego koszulka na ramiączkach z lekkim dekoltem. Podawała właśnie surówkę do stołu, lecz pech chciał że w pośpiechu wsypała do niej trochę za dużo soli. Gdy Zdzisław jej skosztował natychmiast wypluł na podłogę i wrzasnął: -Ty mała po***ana dziwko !!! Co to ma być ? To po to haruje jak wół byś miała co jeść, byś spieprzyła ciężko zapracowany obiad ? Próbowałaś tego ? Przecież tego się jeść nie da ! Sama sól !!! – Krzyczał strasznie głośno, mocno wymachując rękami i zbliżając się do Sylwii. Prawa dłoń wylądowała właśnie z impetem na policzku Sylwii. Po chwili mocnym ruchem popchnął ją na ścianę, od której się odbiła i upadła na podłogę. -Wiesz jaka czeka cię za to kara, ty mała szmato ! Jazda po skórzany pasek do szafy! – krzyknął Zdzisław Ojczym miał w zwyczaju kary cielesne za każde, jego zdaniem, złe zachowanie swoich przybranych córek. One dobrze o tym wiedziały i trzęsły się ze strachu za każdym razem, gdy ojczym się denerwował obawiając się najgorszego – kary. Zazwyczaj brał swój skórzany pasek i dostawały po pupie z niego tak długo – na ile sił starczało Zdzisiowi. Podobnie było tym razem. Sylwia wiedziała, że nie ma co dyskutować bo to może tylko pogorszyć sytuację, posłusznie poszła do szafy, wyjęła najgrubszy, skórzany pas ojczyma i położyła go na fotelu. Na oparciu tego samego fotela położyła się ona, wypięła mocno pośladki jak do seksu i czekała na karę, aż przyjdzie jej oprawca. Widok był bardzo ciekawy, jak już wcześniej pisałem, pośladki miała wspaniałe, a gdy leżała z wypiętym tyłkiem to czarna spódniczka fantastycznie eksponowała ich kształty. Po chwili do pokoju wszedł Zdzisław, podchodząc do dziewczyny krzyknął: -Dzisiaj nie będzie taryfy ulgowej mała gówniaro, ściągaj to wdzianko z siebie, dostaniesz na gołą dupę, będzie bardziej bolało to może nauczysz się nie marnować dobrego pożywienia ! Podszedł co niej, mocnym ruchem ściągnął z niej spódniczkę, delikatnie ją rozrywając. Dziewczyna nie chciała by jej jedyne ciepłe rajstopy podzieliły ten sam los więc w pośpiechu sama zaczęła je ściągać. Stała teraz przed nim bardzo wystraszona, w bluzeczce i samych stringach. Cichym głosikiem spytała: -Tyle wystarczy ? -Nie ! – burknął Zdzisiu – Ściągaj majtki, masz mieć porządne ślady na dupie, żebyś zapamiętała ! Dziewczyna posłusznie ściągnęła majtki i ponownie zajęła tą samą co wcześniej pozycję na fotelu. Wypięta do swojego oprawcy, lśniącymi, gładkimi i bardzo delikatnymi pośladkami, które zaraz miał przyjąć grad ciosów od wkurzonego ojczyma. Była tak wypięta że było widać także jej różowy wzgórek, idealnie ogolony. Starała się spiąć pośladki w miarę możliwości by mniej bolało i żeby jej cipka nie oberwała. Zaczęło się. Pierwsze szalenie mocne uderzenie z paska na prawy pośladek i udo dziewczyny. Zawyła z bólu, łzy zaczęły jej spływać po policzku, ale nie zdążyły skapnąć na ziemię gdy na drugim pośladku wylądowało kolejne, mocniejsze uderzenie. Ojczym bił ją z całej siły, dziewczyna płakała, krzyczała, a jej tyłek był już czerwony niczym wino. Po kilku minutach mężczyzna opadł już chyba z sił, odłożył pasek, kazał się ubrać dziewczynie i przynieść mu piwo z lodówki. Sylwia trzęsąc się jeszcze z bólu zebrała swoje rzeczy, względnie szybko ubrała się, przyniosła piwo i zamknęła się w pokoju gdzie czekały dwie pozostałe siostry słyszące całą sytuację z zza drzwi. Dominika od razu podbiegła do zapłakanej Sylwii i mocno ją przytuliła. Gdy minęła już chwila i uspokoiły się zaczęły cicho rozmawiać, tak by nie słyszał ich ojczym. -Ale miał dziś wyjątkowo zły humor, dawno nie pamiętam go tak nabuzowanego – powiedziała Ewa -Racja, ale spójrz na Sylwię, dzisiaj to przeszedł samego siebie – dodała Dominika. -Musimy coś z tym zrobić, nie możemy tak żyć, przecież on kiedyś w końcu nas na śmierć zatłucze – oburzyła się Ewa - Przestań ! – wtrąciła Sylwia – Przecież wiesz że nie możemy nic zrobić, w domu dziecka nie jest łatwiej a innych opcji nie mamy, z nim przynajmniej da się nauczyć żyć i jeśli w żaden sposób mu nie podpadniemy to jest jako tako – a w bidulu, tam przecież nigdy nie ma życia, nieważne jakbyś starała się unikać konfliktów i tak będzie gorzej. Poza tym, pamiętacie chyba co mówił nam niedawno, jeśli się gdziekolwiek poskarżymy to znajdzie nas choćby w rodzinie zastępczej i zatłucze na śmierć. Przecież oni nas nie ochronią przed nim, najwyżej zamkną go na kilka lat, a potem wyjdzie żądny zemsty i nas znajdzie, przecież wiecie do czego jest zdolny – wtedy naprawdę mógłby nas nawet zabić. To nie ma sensu, musimy przeczekać jeszcze z dwa lata aż będziecie pełnoletnie i się stąd wyniesiemy. Gdy Sylwia kończyła to zdanie, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. To byli Janek i Adaś, najlepsi kumple ojczyma, pił z nimi prawie codziennie. Weszli do „salonu” i rozpoczęli rytuał wlewania w siebie taniego alkoholu hektolitrami, aż któryś z nich pierwszy padnie. Byli głośno jak zawsze, zbliżał się już wieczór, rano szkoła, więc dziewczyny powoli myślały o spaniu. Wiązało się to z wyjściem do przedpokoju, gdzie była łazienka i wzięciem prysznica. Pierwsza na ten odważny krok zdecydowała się najmłodsza – Ewa. Gdy już się umyła, zarzuciła koszulkę, ubrała majtki i wyszła z łazienki w kierunku swojego pokoju. Pech chciał, że akurat Janek zobaczył jej próbę cichego przemknięcia do pokoju, wstał z fotela, gwizdnął w jej stronę i zawołał: -Nono, malutka a ty to dokąd, może uraczysz nas swoim towarzystwem, bo twój tatuś już wyzionął ducha – powiedział lekko sepleniąc i wskazując na leżącego i twardo śpiącego na kanapie Zdzicha. -Nie, ja niestety nie mogę, rano mam szkołę, muszę iść spać już – cicho i nieśmiało próbowała spławić natrętnego gościa Ewa W tym momencie podniósł się Adam i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do młodej dziewczyny chwytając ją za rękę powiedział: -No chodź mała do nas, szkoła nie zając, nie ucieknie a sprzeciwu nie znosimy. Mówiąc to pociągnął ją za rękę tak, że znalazła się w „salonie”. Pociągnął ją dalej, w stronę stołu, usiadł na krześle i mocno przyciągnął ją do siebie, krzycząc: -Siadaj tu, pogadamy Dziewczyna nie miała ochoty spędzać czasu z tym pijanym towarzystwem, ale jako że Adam był mocno stanowczy a widziała co ojciec zrobił dziś z jej siostrą, to postanowiła nie stawiać oporu i na chwilę się przysiąść. Niestety, Adam tak pociągnął jej rękę, że zatrzymała się na jego kolanach a wtedy ją sobie na nich usadowił. Dziewczyna nie protestowała, milczała, siadła i dała objąć się Adamowi w talii. Czuła śmierdzący odór wódki od niego, jego spodnia aż kleiły się od brudu a ręce którymi ją dotykał były obleśnie przepocone. Do tego wszystkiego nie miała przecież spodni i siedziała na nim na gołych nogach, w samych majtkach i koszulce bez stanika. Była zaraz po kąpieli więc ciało było dość wilgotne, sutki szybko zmoczyły koszulkę i zaczęły lekko prześwitywać przy okazji seksownie uwypuklając swoje kształty. A jej piersi były idealnie jędrne, nawet bez stanika co zresztą przykuło uwagę stojącego obok Janka, który rozradowany rzucił w jej stronę: -Oj widzę panienko, że natura to hojnie cię obdarowała, oczęta to ty masz pierwsza klasa a i nogi zgrabniutkie, że pozazdrościć by ci moja żonka tylko mogła. – Powiedział to gapiąc się ostentacyjnie na jej biust i aż śliniąc się na jej widok. W tym momencie Ewa poczuła coś twardego, prężącego się na wysokości jej tyłka. Tak, to był stający na baczność kutas Adama, jakby tego było mało swoja prawą rękę skierował na jej prawy cycek, chwytając go mocno bez uprzedzenia, zgniatając i zadając jej przy tym ból. -Niech mnie pan zostawi – oburzyła się Ewa, próbując zejść z kolan mężczyzny. Niestety ten drugą ręką mocną ją do siebie przycisnął, utrudniając jej ucieczkę i szepnął jej do ucha: -Nie tak prędko słoneczko, to ja zdecyduje kiedy cię puszczę a jak będziesz mi się wyrywać, to zdzielę cię po głowie, tak jak to wasz ojczym nieraz robi. Dziewczyna się uspokoiła, nie chciała mieć tylu siniaków ile ma teraz Sylwia, stwierdziła że przemęczy się, posiedzi chwilę a zaraz alkohol zrobi swoje i pewnie skończą jak jej ojczym, a wtedy spokojnie będzie mogła pójść do pokoju spać. Niestety Adam stawał się coraz bardziej nachalny, prawa ręka dalej macała jej cycek sprawiając jej przy tym lekki ból, lewa natomiast zaczęła gładzić jej nagie udo, co chwila przesuwając się coraz bliżej jej wzgórka łonowego. Janek zaczął dotykać jej twarz, głaskał policzki obsuwając powoli rękę na szyję nastolatki. Stamtąd po chwili powędrowała na lewą pierś, najpierw lekko niby się o nią ocierając, a potem dotykając coraz odważniej, aż zaczął macać obie, bo ręce Adama skupiły się na dolnych partiach ciała dziewczyny. I tak oto Ewa, otoczona przez dwóch obrzydliwych, dużo starszych mężczyzn była macana w jej własnym domu, obok leżącego ojczyma. Janek stał tak blisko, że czuła jego wstrętny oddech, Adam za to nachylił się i przyległ brzuchem do jej pleców. Jego obie ręce muskały teraz dziewczęce uda, rozchylając je tak, że przez delikatną koronkę stringów dotykał już jej cipki. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co robić, widziała że sprawy idą w złym kierunku, ale nie miała praktycznie ruchu, bo każdy możliwy był ograniczony przez jej dwóch oprawców. Gdyby zaczęła się wyrywać, mogłaby zbudzić ojczyma, który powinien stanąć w jej obronie, ale równie dobrze mógł ją ukarać za to, że jest niemiła dla jego kolegów, nie widząc nic złego w ich zachowaniu. Nie wiedziała co robić, gdy rozmyślała nad jakimś wyjściem z tej sytuacji, jedna z rąk Adama przesunęła się w górę, tym razem pod koszulkę zmierzając powoli w stronę nagiej piersi nastolatki. Najpierw delikatnie dotykał tę dziewczęcą część ciała, ale potem zaczął coraz mocniej ściskać pierś, ugniatać, macać, aż zaczął bawić się jej sutkiem. Janek nie miał zamiaru mieć gorszej zabawy. Szybkim ruchem pociągnął koszulkę dziewczyny z dołu w górę, że zanim Ewa zdążyła się zorientować, jej ręce były podniesione ku górze a jej koszulka dyndała w ręce Janka niczym flaga zwycięstwa. Jego ręka szybko powędrowała na drugą pierś Ewy, zabawiając się z nią podobnie jak robił to Adam. Dziewczyna dalej nie wiedziała co robić, gwałtowny ruch Janka wprawił ją w osłupienie, a łzy zaczęły delikatnie spływać z jej policzków. Nie miała na razie żadnego mądrego pomysłu co zrobić, więc poddawała się zabawą dwóch rozpalonych mężczyzn po czterdziestce, dla których ciało tak młodej nastolatki było fascynującym doznaniem, a jego penetracji nie mieli zamiaru przerywać…. GŁÓWNA CZĘŚĆ Adam odsunął kawałek materiału blokujący mu swobodny dostęp do dziewiczej muszelki dziewczyny, która siedziała na jego kolanach. Najpierw jeździł palcami wzdłuż jej rowku, by potem delikatnie zacząć wsadzać tam palec. Najpierw jeden dość płytko, wpychał go jej coraz głębiej, dołożył drugiego co dla dziewiczej cipki tej młodej nastolatki było już dużym obciążeniem, sprawiającym jej lekki ból. Adam poczuł, że nie jest tam tak wilgotno tak jakby chciał, wiec wyjął jeden palec i skierował go w stronę ust dziewczyny szepcząc jej do ucha odstraszającym głosem: -Poliż Dziewczyna posłusznie, aczkolwiek powoli otworzyła usta i polizała palec mężczyzny. Wsadził go z powrotem do cipki dziewczyny, wpychając go coraz głębiej i sprawiając, że dziewczyna mimowolnie lekko jęknęła. Wtedy odezwał się Janek: -Nie zamykaj tych ust ślicznotko, jeszcze coś innego possiesz, tym razem mi. – Zaśmiał się złowrogo Janek Dziewczynie nie było za to do śmiechu, gdy zobaczyła, jak stojący tuż przed nią facet, rozpina swój pasek i ściąga spodnie. Następnie pozbył się majtek i wyjął z nich około 15 centymetrową pałę, z obwisłymi i mocno zarośniętymi jajami. Przerażone oczy dziewczyny patrzyły na sprzęt Janka z wielkim strachem. Wtedy on się odezwał: -Albo obciągniesz go jak najlepiej umiesz, albo gdy tylko twój ojczym wstanie, opowiemy mu jak nas zwyzywałaś, jak się awanturowała i ogólnie jak okropnie się zachowywałaś. I jak myślisz komu uwierzy ? Tobie czy nam ? Jak myślisz, jaka kara spotka ciebie za to ? A może odbije się to także na twoich siostrach. Chcesz żeby tak było, a może wolisz byśmy opowiedzieli mu że byłaś niezwykle uprzejma, dotrzymałaś nam towarzystwa i przygotowałaś smaczną kolację ? Którą wersję wolisz ? – zapytał Janek -No odpowiadaj jak cię o coś pytamy – krzyknął Adam Przerażona dziewczyna wyszeptała strasznie cichym głosikiem: -Drugą -To teraz otwórz usta i zajmij się nim, tak jakby to była pała twojego chłopaka ! Rozkazał Janek i zbliżył swojego kutasa do buzi Ewy, tak, że dotykał już jej ust. Dziewczyna powoli otworzyła szeroko usta, długo nie musiała czekać, Janek wjechał w jej gardło z takim impetem, że zatrzymał się dopiero na migdałkach. Chwycił ją rękami za głowę i zaczął nią rytmicznie poruszać, ruchając małolatę w usta. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz w życiu komuś lodziła, co prawda rozmawiała nieraz z koleżankami, które już to robiły swoim chłopakom i wie na czym to polega, oglądała przecież także kilka pornoli ale mimo to nie szło jej to zbyt dobrze. Dławiła się penisem Janka, a on wpychał go coraz szybciej i dalej, dziewczyna zaczynała się dusić. Po chwili lekko wyciągnęła go z jego ust i oblizała by nie wpychał go tak głęboko, bo to utrudniało jej oddech. Janek wtedy krzyknął: -Albo się weźmiesz do roboty i zaczniesz używać języka albo inaczej pogadamy mała dziwko ! Ewa zaczęła go pieścić swoim językiem, opatulając go nim z każdej strony. On rżnął ją w usta coraz szybciej, był coraz bliżej a jej głową poruszał jak oszalały, dziewczyna ledwo nadążała, tym bardziej że na dole Adam próbował wsadzić już trzeci palec do jej szparki nie dbając przy tym o delikatność. Janek pierdolił jej usta już bardzo szybko, aż Ewa w końcu poczuła eksplozje z koniuszka kutasa w jej ustach, sperma zaczęła zalewać jej całe usta a część od razu spłynęła do gardła, mężczyzna zatkał jej w tej chwili nos, Ewa szybko przełknęła ohydny ładunek Janka, by się nie udusić, a ten wyjął penisa z jej ust i kilka razy uderzył nastolatkę swoją pałą w policzki każąc jej go dokładnie wylizać. Dziewczyna uczyniła jak jej kazał. Teraz Janek odsunął się od niej i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. Adam natomiast wstał, podnosząc Ewę ze swoich kolan i z uśmieszkiem na twarzy zwrócił się do niej: -Teraz moja kolej mała suczko Ewa chciała mieć to już za sobą, przecież jednego już zaspokoiła, rozsiadł się na fotelu, dał jej spokój i już prawie przysypiał. Stwierdziła, że zrobi to szybko drugiemu i teraz na pewno dadzą jej wreszcie spokój i ten horror się skończy. Sama więc klęknęła przed Adamem i zabrała się do rozpinania jego spodni. Gdy leżały razem z majtkami już na ziemi, zbliżyła swoje usta do kutasa mężczyzny, lecz ten wtedy odsunął go na bok i szepnął do niej: -Haha, chciałabyś mała tylko obciągnąć mi i po sprawie, tylko ja jestem troszkę bardziej wymagający niż mój kolega. Ewa nie wiedziała o co mu dokładnie chodzi, ale strach coraz bardziej ją paraliżował. -Widzisz moja droga, ja mam ochotę w Ciebie wejść, poczuć wilgoć twojej delikatnej cipki zaciśniętej na moim małym, nie wystarczy mi sam lód – kontynuował Adam -Nie, nie proszę nie ! – Krzyknęła śmiertelnie przerażona Ewa – Ja jestem dziewicą, nie możecie mi tego zrobić, ja chce to z kimś innym, nie dam wam się, przecież zaspokoję was ustami, będzie wam dobrze, przecież Jankowi się podobało, panu też się spodoba, proszę, naprawdę się postaram ! – Błagała klęcząca nastolatka a łzy spływały po jej ślicznych policzkach. Adam podszedł do dziewczyny, podniósł ją i popchnął na fotel, ten na którym wcześniej leżała Sylwia bita przez ojczyma, zresztą Ewa leżała teraz w ten sam sposób, wypięte pośladki błyszczące się w świetle lampy, mały paseczek stringów nie zasłaniający do końca, różowej, gładkiej cipki. Do tego jędrne cycuszki opadające nad fotelem sprawiały, że Adam był już tak podniecony, że ani myślał ustąpić. Dziewczyna jednak nie miała zamiaru dać się tak łatwo zgwałcić, krzyknęła by ją zostawił, wstała z fotela, próbowała podbiec do drzwi, ale wtedy Adam strzelił ręką w jej policzek i ponownie rzucił ją na fotel. Dziewczyna poddała się. Adam podszedł do niej, ściągnął jej majtki, powąchał, rzucił w kąt, spojrzał w oczy dziewczyny i powiedział: -Od dawna jak tu przychodziłem miałem ochotę cię wydymać, nie uwierzysz ile razy o tobie fantazjowałem a teraz, nie do wiary że wreszcie w ciebie wejdę maleńka, wypnij porządnie te pośladki albo ci je**e dwa razy mocniej w tą twoją śliczną mordkę. Dziewicy jeszcze nie ruchałem, więc chętnie popatrzę jak leje się z ciebie krew. - mówiąc to podszedł do dziewczyny, która z bezsilności wypięła pośladki jak kazał jej oprawca i była gotowa na przyjęcie jego członka. Uderzył ją otwartą dłonią w pupę, potem jeszcze raz w drugi pośladek i tak kilka razy. Każdy następny klaps był coraz mocniejszy, a dziewczyna z każdym coraz mocniej drgała. Mężczyzna zaczął kutasem ocierać się o cipkę dziewicy, szukając do niej wejścia. Gdy w końcu znalazł, do pokoju weszła starsza siostra Ewy – Sylwia. Obie dziewczyny, siedziały wcześniej w pokoju i dokładnie słyszały co się dzieje w salonie. Żadna z nich nie miała odwagi wtedy pomóc Ewie, bo obie wiedziały że nic to nie zmieni a dodatkowo jeszcze im stanie się krzywda. Lecz teraz Sylwia nie mogła już siedzieć cicho w pokoju, była przecież najstarsza, po śmierci matki czuła swego rodzaju odpowiedzialność za młodsze rodzeństwo, więc gdy usłyszała rozpaczliwe łkanie Ewki o to, że chce swój pierwszy raz spędzić z kimś bliskim dla siebie, nie wytrzymała już. Wiedziała ile ten pierwszy raz znaczy dla dziewczyny, sama miała okazję go przeżyć pół roku temu z ukochanym chłopakiem i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, by jej siostra nie miała takiej samej możliwości. Wiedziała że obydwoje są pijani i napaleni więc będzie dało się nimi łatwo manipulować. Postanowiła więc działać. I tak o to stała teraz w drzwiach salonu patrząc w zapłakane oczy młodszej siostry i widząc jej błagalne spojrzenie. Sylwia miała teraz na sobie obcisłe rurki, oraz lekko prześwitującą koszulkę z odrobiną koronki, zza której było widać czarny stanik. Oczywiście dekolt lekki także był i umiejętnie machała nim podchodząc do Adama i zwracając jego uwagę na swój biust. Wiedziała, że to jedyna realna szansa na oszczędzenie cierpienia Ewy, przecież oni swoje już jej zrobili. Teraz kolej na nią. -Mam propozycję, zostaw Ewę – mówiła Sylwia patrząc na Adama i nachylając się w jego stronę swoimi piersiami – A w zamian będziesz mógł ze mną zrobić co chcesz, będziesz mógł mnie wyruchać w każdą dziurę, oddam ci się tak, że będziesz miał z tego nieziemską przyjemność, na pewno większą niż z ruchania małoletniej, niedoświadczonej i przestraszonej dziewczyny – Sylwia mówiła to pewnym głosem, lekko uwodzicielskim, mimo że tak naprawdę w duchu była przerażona jak nigdy i bardzo zestresowana, wiedziała że musi być bardzo wiarygodna i uwodzicielska jeśli chce oszczędzić siostrze bólu – Zrobisz ze mną co zechcesz, wpuszczę cię do swojej cipki, ust, tyłka, gdziekolwiek zechcesz. Chyba nie mam gorszego ciała od siostry – mówiąc to zaczęła ściągać koszulkę i została w samy koronkowym, czarnym staniku i spodniach. Widząc zastanowienie i zmieszanie na twarzy kolegi ojczyma, postanowiła pójść na całość i ściągnęła stanik. Małe, dwie okrągłe piersi sterczały wesoło tuż przed Adamem. Były idealnie jędrne, tak że Adam nie mógł się powstrzymać więc je dotknął. Ugniatając je powiedział do Sylwii: -Tylko widzisz moja droga, problem jest taki, że nigdy nie bzykałem dziewicy, a ona nią jeszcze jest -Też nią jestem – skłamała Sylwia, licząc na to że nawalony mężczyzna nie odkryje prawdy, w końcu oddała się swojemu chłopakowi tylko raz, więc wiedziała, że jej cipka na pewno jest dalej bardzo obcisła a pijany facet nie powinien widzieć różnicy, a krew przecież nie zawsze cieknie. -Zgoda – odpowiedział napalony Adam skuszony walorami uwodzicielskiej nastolatki. -To znaczy, że ja, ja mogę sobie pójść ? – spytała nieśmiało Ewa -Tak, leć do pokoju – odpowiedziała Sylwia a na reakcję Ewy nie było trzeba długo czekać. Nie zabrał nawet swoich ciuchów z ziemi jak już była w swoim pokoju. Teraz Sylwia została sam na sam ( nie licząc dwóch śpiących pijaków w pokoju) z Adamem i zaczynała się najgorsza część jej planu uwolnienia siostry. Adam podszedł do niej bliżej, jedną ręką dalej macał pierś dziewczyny, drugą zabrał się do rozpinania rozporka osiemnastolatki. Potem rozpiął guziczek w spodniach i powoli zaczął je z niej zsuwać. Gdy dziewczyna miała na sobie same majtki kazał jej uklęknąć i otworzyć usta. Sylwia wiedziała co ma zrobić, miała nadzieję, że może uda się go zaspokoić tylko ustami, toteż zaczęła lizać jego penisa tak namiętnie, jak tylko umiała, łykała coraz głębiej starając się nie myśleć o tym co robi. On chwycił jej głowę rękami, zaczął bawić się jej włosami i rytmicznie potrząsać nią trzymając za włosy. Ruchał jej usta coraz szybciej. Sylwia ledwo nadążała z oblizywaniem jego męskości z każdej strony. Szczególnie, że miał naprawdę długą i grubą pałę. W pewnym momencie wyjął ją, spojrzał dziewczynie prosto w oczy i powiedział: -Chyba nie myślałaś że tylko tak mnie zaspokoisz. Wstawaj i na łóżko ! Sylwia wstała, podeszła w stronę kanapy, Adam złapał ją za rękę, zaczął wodzić palcami po jej plecach zachwycając się co rusz jej wspaniałym ciałem. -Aleś ty jesteś ładna, masz takie piękne ciało że schrupałbym cię gdybym mógł – podnieconym głosem mówił Adam. Gdyby nie fakt, że mówił to obleśny podpity facet po czterdziestce z żoną dwa bloki stąd, zamierzający ją za chwilę zgwałcić, to pewnie tekst ten dziewczyna uznałaby za komplement. Ale było jednak inaczej, Adam macał ją coraz nachalniej, dotykał każdą część jej ciała, piersi, brzuszek, policzki, aż w końcu zbliżył swoje usta do jej i bez chwili zastanowienia włożył swój język do ust nastolatki. Dziewczyna obiecała sobie, że zrobi wszystko, czego będzie chciał ten zboczeniec, żeby przypadkiem nie wrócił do jej siostry, toteż odwzajemniła z wielką niechęcią jego pocałunek. Obie piersi gniótł tak mocno że dziewczyna zaczęła jęczeć z bólu, ale on nie przestawał, nie ruszało go to. Teraz jego ręce były na dziewczęcych pośladkach ugniatając je coraz mocniej co sprawiało cholerny ból Sylwii, bo przecież kilka godzin temu dostała potężne lanie. Jednym pociągnięciem zerwał z niej stringi i rozerwane rzucił na ziemię. Teraz palce skupiły się wokół jej cipki, powoli penetrując ją, najpierw jednym palcem, potem drugim aż w końcu wsadził trzy a dziewczyna zawyła z bólu. Po chwili zabawy wyjął je i popchnął dziewczynę na łóżko. Sylwia leżała na plecach i obserwowała jak Adam ubiera gumkę, wiedziała co teraz ją czeka, musiała dobrowolnie wpuścić do siebie kutasa tego obrzydliwego typa i oddać mu się w naturze by zostawił w spokoju jej siostrę. Gdy on założył już prezerwatywę, ona rozszerzyła lekko nogi i delikatnie je podkuliła. Adam nie mógł napatrzeć się na nastoletnią dziewczynę. Śliczna twarz, przerażone oczy, długie włosy, gładkie ciało, zgrabny biust i lekko rozszerzona różowiutka, dziewczęca cipeczka przed nim. Dotknął jej udo, potem drugie, przysunął dziewczynę do siebie, zbliżył do niej kutasa. Ocierał się nim o boki cipki, w końcu zlokalizował wejście do niej, jednym mocnym pchnięciem wszedł do samego końca rozrywając dosłownie dziewczynę od środka. Sylwia jęknęła tak głośno, że chyba dwa piętra wyżej ją słyszeli. Jej chłopak raz tylko w niej był, był delikatny i miał dość małego i chudego fiuta, ten był kilka razy większy i grubszy, toteż wchodząc do wąskiej cipki nastolatki sprawiał jej okropny ból. Ale nie przejmował się tym, a nawet go to podniecało, zaczął posuwać ja coraz mocniej, próbując wejść jeszcze głębiej. Dziewczyna jęczała za każdym razem jak wpychał w nią kutasa, mimowolnie jej cipka zaczęła nabierać soków. Była ruchana w bardzo szybkim tempie przez tego niewyżytego seksualnie typa już od kilku minut. Ciekła coraz bardziej, po chwili poczuła jak z członka zsuwa się pęknięta gumka lecz nie była w stanie wyrwać się z mocnego uścisku gwałciciela. Cipka rozszerzała się jej coraz bardziej zaciskając się bardzo mocno na penisie mężczyzny. Młoda, ciasna, wąska – była idealna dla niego do rżnięcia. Nie zamierzał tak szybko zakończyć swojej przyjemności, odwrócił dziewczynę nogi zrzucił z łóżka, tak że klęczała na ziemi, a tułów jej pochylił na łóżko. Rękami chwycił za cycki nastolatki, a w wypiętą pupę załadował swojego penisa. W drugą dziurę było dużo trudniej wejść, toteż mocnymi ruchami wpychał się powoli coraz dalej, nie zważając na krzyki gwałconej nastolatki. Gdy w końcu udało się upchać część kutasa w tyłku dziewczyny zaczął mocnymi, posuwistymi ruchami wchodzić w nią. Rytmicznie, coraz szybciej gwałcił dziewczynę. Piersi ściskał jej coraz mocniej, Sylwia czuła że nadchodzi kulminacja, ciało Adama przyległo do niej, a każdy jego ruch odczuwała coraz mocniej i wyraźniej. W końcu dziewczyna poczuła jak jej wnętrze zalewa fala spermy wlewając jej się w każdy zakamarek dziurki, skapując także na łóżko. Adam opadł na nią, po czym po chwili zszedł z dziewczyny. Sylwia leżała bez ruchu, nie wiedziała co ma robić. Płakała z bólu psychicznego i fizycznego. Adam położył się obok i zasnął. Dziewczyna wstała powoli, zabrała swoje rzeczy i szlochająca wróciła do swojego pokoju. Tam czekała na nią Ewa z Dominiką. Ewa rzuciła się jej na szyję, wycałowała i dziękowała siostrze chyba z tysiąc razy. Radosną sielankę sióstr, które myślały że ten horror minął przerwały otwierające się drzwi pokoju. Stał w nich Janek, widocznie obudził się. Miał na sobie same majtki a na twarzy lubieżny uśmieszek. Odezwał się: -No chyba nie myślicie że tak sobie zaśniecie, czeka nas długa noc, więc w która z was odda mi się pierwsza ? Ciąg dalszy nastąpi …